In right triangle $JKL$, angle $J$ measures 60 degrees and angle $K$ measures 30 degrees. When drawn, the angle bisectors of angles $J$ and $K$ intersect at a point $M$. What is the measure of obtuse angle $JMK$?

[asy]
import geometry;
import olympiad;
unitsize(0.8inch);
dotfactor = 3;
defaultpen(linewidth(1pt)+fontsize(10pt));

pair J,K,L,M,U,V;

J = (0,0);
K = (1,2);
L = (1,0);

draw(J--K--L--cycle);
draw(rightanglemark(J,L,K,5));

label("$J$",J,W);
label("$K$",K,N);
label("$L$",L,E);

U = (1,2/3);
V = (2/(2+sqrt(3)),0);

draw(J--U);
draw(K--V);

M = intersectionpoint(J--U,K--V);
dot("M",M,NW);
[/asy]
Since $JM$ bisects $\angle J$, we know that the measure of $\angle KJM$ is $60/2 = 30$ degrees. Similarly, since $MK$ bisects $\angle K$, we know that the measure of $\angle JKM$ is $30/2 = 15$ degrees. Finally, since the sum of the measures of the angles of a triangle always equals $180$ degrees, we know that the sum of the measures of $\angle JKM$, $\angle KJM$, and $\angle JMK$ equals $180$ degrees. Thus, the measure of $\angle JMK = 180 - 30 - 15 = \boxed{135}$ degrees.